


Together

by WildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long_lives_spent_together, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeHopps/pseuds/WildeHopps
Summary: For years their hearts did beat as one, underneath that smiling sun. With years gone by, each one running past, their lives encompassed what truly lasts. A love, a hope, for which all could strive. A hope that lives... A hope, that can never truly die. WildeHopps Different than my usual Fluff





	

A single casket, two inside, both were laying side by side.

No room betwixt them that one could eye.

Their paws still entwined.

As in life, in death their mortal years had run.

Never single...

Never done...

Their work adored for days and years, while within their own silent tears...lay a hope, a future, as bright as dawn for the city they long called home.

Finally, they lay at ease, their family gathered 'round their final rest. A handsome smile, a warm embrace...the memories of them time may erase but for the ones held in the hearts of those gathered round those parts.

Hope did fill their tear stained hearts.

A bugle raised a mournful tune, antithesis to the mortal duo who lay at rest, finally at peace...something they hoped their city could reach.

A wail...

A tear...

A sagging head...

Eyes laid low, not _sad_ , not caked with dread...

...but filled instead with memories of their friends, heroes...alive in mind but in body now dead.

For those who stared upon the remains of one Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde whose fame had reached a cresendo and stilled before reaching further still. For fifty years they stood side by side, guarding their city with their lives.

Their hair gone grey, their badges place upon their hearth at home with grace. There love still echoed through vale and hill, reminding all how love can feel.

Never forgotten.

And never will.

Still side by side, as life and in death.

A Rabbit's Fox...

A Foxes Rabbit...

A city saved, generations raised. And throughout it all side by side they grazed at fame's door, yet shunned it as they may. They paid no heed, paid it no mind. And as their final day approached, they simply smiled and both did say, "I love you most."

...together they stood.

...together, they died.

And now they rest, still side by side.

Forever in the earthy tomb.

Together, as in life, they stood.


End file.
